Family Ties
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: First in my 'Family' series. Ted runs into someone he hasn't talked to in a while. SLASH!


Story Type:Slash  
Characters:Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Bret DiBiase, Randy Orton

Pairings:Codaisi, Randy/OFC

Rating:PG 13  
Disclaimer:Not mine...they belong to themselves and Vince.

Warnings:Language, tiny bit of angst

A/N:OK, just wanted to say out front that I don't think this is really that good, but my Teddy and Cody muses wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it and then posted it. It's a little slow in the begining but it picks up after a minute. I tried to edit it a little differently then it ended up here, but again, Teddy and Cody wanted it this way. Not use to them being so...vocal, lol. Usually, they just lounge around, looking cute and cuddling, but the last week or so they've been very demanding. Anyways, here's the story, and if you don't like it, I aplogize and so would my muses if they were nice. Also, I don't have anything against Bret DiBiase, I've never even written him before this one.

Wandering the halls, Casey decided to go see what Teddy was doing while Randy was busy. Changing direction, she went further backstage until she ran into someone coming down the hall.

"Sorry," she laughed, looking up at the taller guy. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he looked familiar. "I didn't see you there."

"It's OK," he assured her, leaning against the wall and smiling at her. "Running into a beautiful women's never a problem," he added, holding out a hand for her to shake. "My name's Bret." "Mine's Casey. Do I know you from somewhere? I would've sworn I met you before." "Not that I can remember, and I don't think I'd forget ya. Maybe we should go for a couple drinks and figure it out." Casey smiled, whoever this guy was, he had to be really new, and said: "I would, but I'm-"

"Damn, Bret, I know I got the good looks and the brains but I thought ya might have some common sense left." Bret looked over as his older brother came out of his dressing room.

"Teddy!" Casey exclaimed, giving Ted a hug. Ted laughed, hugging her hard enough to lift her off her feet. Bret frowned over their easy camaraderie. The people who called his brother 'Teddy' without getting beat into next week were few and far in between, and as far as he knew, none of them were girls.

Turning back to Bret, Ted smiled and dropped an arm around Casey's shoulder. Bret grunted and said: "What're ya talking about, Ted?" "Well, ya see, baby bro, Casey has a boyfriend, one by the name of Randy. Ya remember Randy, don't ya?" "Randy?" Bret repeated, going pale. "Orton? Please tell me you don't mean Randy Orton?" "Yeah, that's him." Ted answered, laughing. "Stop being an ass, Teddy." Casey said and elbowed him. "What? It's not my fault he's afraid of him." Teddy answered, smirking a little. "I'm not afraid of him," Bret muttered before looking at Casey. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't-" "Relax," Casey interrupted, smiling a little. "Randy's not gonna kick your head off for talking to me."

"I think it might be what he wanted after the talking that would piss Randy off," Ted snickered, moving out of the way nimbly when Casey tried to elbow him again. Casey rolled her eyes. "Fucken idiot." She told Ted affectionately. "What're ya doing over this way anyway? And why did Randy let ya wander off by yourself?" Ted asked, looking over her shoulder and scowling as if there were a trail of wrestlers following her.

Casey sighed, looking disgusted. Randy was overprotective to the point of being delusional. Ever since last month when Justin had asked her out to dinner in front of Teddy and Cody, Randy had gone crazy with the idea of her never being by herself outside of their room. Like anyone would ask her out again; after Teddy and Cody had rearranged poor Justin's face on Randy's behalf since he had been in the ring at the time, they had made sure that everyone heard about what happened to him, so that even the newbies knew enough to give leave her alone. And why would she even look at anyone else when she had The Viper at home?

Frowning, she realized that Teddy hardly ever even talked about his brother. She knew that he was partially estranged from his parents, but he never mentioned his brother at all. She put it away to ask him later and concentrated on their conversation.

"Number one: Randy is my boyfriend, not my dad. And number two: Randy's in a meeting and I got bored waiting in the dressing room. So, I decided to come visit you," Casey told him, a glint in her eye. "About halfway here, I realized I might be 'interrupting' you and Maryse." Casey grinned at the look that crossed Ted's face at the Diva's name.

She knew Maryse had been trying to seduce Ted away from Cody, even though the whole roster knew that there was no way he would ever leave his baby boy. Not even having his dad threatening to take away the family money had made Ted change his mind-or his heart. And if that hadn't done the trick, there was no way that Maryse would do it.

"Aw, poor Teddy, having to kiss a yucky girl." Casey said, grinning at the look on Ted's face. "It is yucky," Ted deadpanned before turning to Bret. "You should go entertain her, bro. Maybe if you bend her over something, she'll leave me the hell alone." "Fuck, Ted, I don't wanna touch your sloppy seconds."

Casey stared at Bret in disbelief before laughing hysterically. Ted smiled at her as she doubled over. "Sloppy seconds." She managed to wheeze out before giggling again.

After a minute, she calmed down, straightening up again. "What's so funny?" Bret asked warily. "Just that if you wanted Teddy's sloppy seconds you'd be better off talking to Cody," Casey answered, looking up at Ted. A small smile was on his lips, the same smile he wore whenever anyone mentioned Cody around him. "Everyone knows how much Teddy loves his Coddles, right, Teddy?" A faint blush tinged Ted's cheeks. "Shut it, brat." Teddy told her, running an affecionate hand over her head. "Dammit, Ted. Dad'll freak if he finds out everyone knows about you two." Bret reminded him, going to stand over by his brother.

"Fuck Dad," Ted spit out, looking at his brother. The easy-going man from a few seconds ago was gone so completely that he might never have been there. Casey looked up at his face and winced. His eyes were hard, his mouth was set and his jaw was ticking. Casey wondered, briefly, if he had picked up that trick from Randy or if Randy had got it from Ted. He was minutes away from losing that infamous DiBaise temper. She could almost feel bad for Bret.

Deciding that murder would be bad for business, she stepped in between the brothers. "Come on, Teddy, let's go throw candy at the Divas." Except for Ted picking her up and moving her out of the way, they ignored her.

"I'm fucking tired of him treating me like shit everytime I go home for a visit," Ted snarled, getting in Bret's face. "And I'm fucking sick of him calling me a freak; I can't even bring up Cody's name without Dad acting like a jackass. And I'm really fucking sick and tired of you acting like Dad!" Ted roared shoving Bret and making him stagger back a couple steps. "I might have to take it from him but I sure as hell don't have to take it from you."

"Fuck you, Ted," Bret snapped, his own temper flaring.

As he stepped back towards Ted, Casey sighed and moved back a couple feet. Once Ted got like this -which didn't happen too often, thank God; the thought of Ted losing his temper as easily as Randy did made her shuddder, there was no way her and Cody would be able to wrangle the two of them- but once he did get this pissed, nothing was going to keep him from beating on Bret.

"Ya don't know what it's like, having to listen to him bitch about ya all the damn time. How you're such a huge fucking dissapoinment, and how he can't believe any son of his would do this to him. And when ya didn't show up for Christmas... Fuck, no wonder he's pissed." Bret told his older brother, yelling the words.

"Ya know where I was for Christmas, Bret?" Ted asked mockingly, his eyes an icy blue. "We got a whole week off this year, so we- What's wrong, Bret?" Ted wondered, sneering at the look of disgust on Bret's face. "Caught that we, did ya? In case there was any doubt, that we is me and Cody. We took a couple days to stay with Randy and Casey," Ted informed his brother. "It's funny how pleasant it is when someone's not damning you to hell every five minutes. After that, we went to the Runnel's for Christmas day."

"They're not even family, Ted! How could -" "Shut the fuck up, Bret," Ted interupted his brother, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "They're better then my family," Ted spit out the last word, making it sound like a curse. "Unlike our wonderful family, Randy's never told me that I was evil, he's never made me feel less then human because of who I love. And Casey's never said I was ruining my life by chosing love over the family name. Oh, and believe it or not, she's never thrown holy water at me and told me she was trying to save my soul. Turns out, that's not normal."

Ted looked at Casey for a minute, and she could see the sadness in his eyes, the misery of knowing that the people who were suppossed to love and accept him unconditionly were never going to. Casey saw all that there and her heart broke for the boy he once was. He turned back to Bret and his eyes were empty, his face unreadable.

"And should I tell you how the Runnel's treated me? It might help you for when you get your own bo-" "I'm not you, Ted!" Bret yelled, pushing his brother away from him. "I am not a fag!" "You're right," Ted said coldly, punching his brother in the jaw and sending him stumbling backwards. "You'll never have friends as good as mine, friends who stay with you no matter what shit happens. And you'll never follow your heart and have someone love you the way Cody loves me. You'll end up just like Dad: trapped in marriage to someone you hate, waking up miserable everyday for the rest of your life. And, for that, I'll always feel sorry for you."

Bret growled and launched himself at Ted, sending both of them crashing to the floor. Casey watched them scuffle around, punching and cursing at each other. She was no stranger to sibling fights; anyone who hung out with Matt and Jeff -or spent more then an hour with them- knew the Hardy's were prone to random fist fights and arguemnets. Unlike the Hardy's, Casey didn't think this fight was gonna end with laughing and calls for beer and soda to celebrate.

Casey debated for a minute before pulling her cell phone out and dialing Randy's phone. "Hey, babe." Randy said, answering it on the third ring. "Hey, Randy," Casey greeted him, trying to sound causual. "You done with your meeting with Vince and the fugly monkey?" "Yeah,me and Cody are on our way back now," he answered not even bothering to rag on her about her nickname for Wade. "What's up?" "Nothing really," Casey lied, looking down at Ted and Bret brawling on the hallway floor. "Just that I need your help with something." "What kind of trouble could you get into in the dressing room?" Randy chuckled. Casey opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure how to tell Randy that she was over by Ted's dressing room. "Damn it, Case," Randy growled when she didn't answer. "Where are you?" He demanded, making eye contact with Cody. "By Ted's dressing room. I kinda need- Hey, stop that!" Casey snapped as Bret bumped into her as he got up. He just glared ta her before swinging at Ted again. "What happened? Did someone hit you?" Randy snarled, turning to run down the hallway, Cody behind him. "No, no," Casey quickly assured him, knowing that if he got here and thought someone had hurt her, he would tear the hallway apart and stomp both Ted and Bret before he realized who they were. "It's Teddy. He's fighting with Bret, and-" "What's Bret doing here? Never mind, we'll be there in a minute. Stay out of it until then, I don't want you to get hit with a stray punch."

Casey hung up and looked at the fight. Ted had Bret pinned to the floor and was punching him repeatedly in the face. Bret's lip was busted open and both that and his nose were bleeding. Ted's face was bruised but he didn't look anywhere near as bad as his brother.

"Get the fuck off of me, you God damned freak!" Bret yelled, trying to deflect the blows Ted was raining down on him.

"Teddy! What the hell are you doing?" Casey looked over her shoulder and saw Randy walking down the hall with Cody riight behind him.

"OK, I'm gonna drag Ted off of Bret," Randy said, taking charge like usual. "I doubt if he can even move, but if Bret tries to go for Ted again, stop him, Cody." "Maybe I should grab Ted," Cody fretted, wincing as his Teddy started slamming Bret's head off the floor. "No," Randy told him firmly already moving toward the brothers. "If Ted accidently clips me, it's not a big deal, but if he gets you, he'll lose it -again."

Randy darted in, pulling Ted off of Bret and slamming him against the wall as he struggled against Randy's arms. Cody tried to help Bret stand but he shoved Cody away from him once he was straight, leaning against the opposite wall. Cody gave Bret a dirty look and rushed over by Randy. Casey walked over by the boys, sending a dark look at Bret over her shoulder.

"Come on, Ted. Ya in there?" Randy asked, his arm braced against Ted's throat as Ted continued to struggle. "Let me try," Cody said, raising a hand and touching the side of Ted's face. "Teddy, baby, it's me." Ted stopped struggling and focused on the faces surrounding him: Cody, his face upset, blue eyes worried; Randy, frowning, concern written on his features; Casey, her eyes flashing, Ted knew that look and he hoped he wasn't the one who was going to get the brunt of the temper that was flaring.

"Baby Boy, when did ya get here?" Ted asked, a little dazed. Cody smiled at him, picking up his bruised knuckles and kissing them. "A couple minutes ago. Can't leave you alone, can I?" Ted blushed a little but didn't say anything. Seeing that Ted was back in control, Randy dropped his arm and straightened up.

"OK, what happened?" He demanded, crossing his arms and trying to look stern but Ted saw his lip twitch and knew he was amused.

Casey winked at Ted and wrapped an arm around Randy's waist. "Come on, babe, do you really need all the details? Bret showed up, got obnoxious, which, I'm guessing, is a natural state for him, Ted went crazy beserker on his ass, beat the shit out of him, you showed up. The end." Casey said, leaving out how Bret hit on her. The last thing hse wanted was for Randy to kill him.

"I never liked him anyways." Randy grunted, dropping an arm around Casey's shoulder and turning to go. "Ya forgot the part where he hit on ya." Ted said off handedly.

"Did he now?" Randy said quietly, turning his head to stare at Bret. The Viper taking over his voice, his eyes narrowing threateningly, danger emanting from his very pores.

Bret paled even more. "I didn't know she was your girl, Randy," Bret babbled, plastering himself against the wall in an effort to get away from Randy. "I swear it, I didn't know." Sweat was prong down his face as The Apex Predator studied him the way a snake studies a mouse before he strikes.

"I love it," Ted gloated to Cody and Casey. "Bret's been afraid of Randy since we were kids." "I remember." Cody agreed. And he did remember, vididly, the times the four of them would get thrown together while their father's were working. One of his earliest memories was sitting in between Randy and Ted, watching them play card games. Bret would hide behind Ted any time Randy looked at him.

As they got older, they would take turns practicing different wrestling moves and finishers on Bret; whenever it was Randy's turn, Bret would twitch and sweat the whole knew that as they got older, it had steadily gotten worse; Bret could hardly stand to be in the same building as Randy now. Cody knew all that, but what he had never figured out was why.

"Maybe he'll piss his pants." Ted added gleefully. Cody laughed and shook his head.

"Randy, really, I didn't know." Bret told him, a paniced looking coming into his eyes. Randy let go of Casey and walked over to where Bret was cowering. "Well, maybe that's true, Bret. But I have to ask myself: how could I know you for almost your whole life, how could your brother be one of my best friends since we were kids, how could you be that stupid to not recgonize my girlfriend when you see her?" Randy wondered, reaching a hand out and causually squeezing.

Bret's eyes bugged out, his hands clawing at Randy's. "It could be that you're dumber then you look," he said, squeezing tighter. "Except for your dad and Ted, your family's never been big on brains. So, yeah, I could believe that you're too stupid to recognize Casey when you see her.

"It could also be that you're an ignorant jack ass who wouldn't know enough to breathe unless Daddy told you to. It could be that when he told you to leave Ted alone, you did him one better and completely ignored everything -and everyone- that had anything to do with him. Whatever it is, I want you to stay away from what's mine, DiBiase. That means my girl, my show, my sport, my friends," Randy stated, his hand tight enough that Bret's face was slowly turning blue. "Are we clear?" Randy growled, squeezing until he cut off Ted's breath completely. Bret nodded franticly, ready to agree to anything.

Randy removed his hand and watched almost disinterestly as Bret sank to his knees, gasping for air. Randy went back to Casey and ted and Cody, never even looking at Bret again. Ted smirked at him before following everyone down the hall. Bret stared after them, hate burning his throat almost as much as the lack of oxygen had. He swore that one day soon he would make his brother pay for everything.


End file.
